Fanfiction Death Matches
by Siege25
Summary: Inspired by The Extreme Brony. 12 characters wrestle to the death to determine who is the best of the best! Rated M for maybe some harsh swearing and blood.
1. Pre-Match Interviews

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a new story! Since I'm having a hard time thinking up of new characters for the next Royal Rumble chapter, I figure that I do some Fanfiction Death Matches… wrestling style. I was inspired to do this by the Extreme Brony, he was the original creator of the wrestling death matches to my knowledge.**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _Mercedes Benz Superdome_

 _Time: 6:30 p.m._

Everyone in the packed 76,000 people in attendance at the Superdome was ready. The Fanfiction Death Matches were about to begin.

 **Pre-Match Interviews**

 **Twilight Sparkle's Interview**

"The Exotic Goddess" Mandy Leon was standing next to Twilight Sparkle.

 **Mandy:** Hey guys, I'm standing next to Twilight Sparkle who looks pretty nervous right now, Twilight, why is that?

 **Twilight:** Mandy, let me ask you this, would you be a bit scared going into a ring where all the weapons are covered in barbed wire?

 **Mandy:** Yeah, a little.

 **Twilight:** And what's worse is my opponent.

 **Mandy:** Who's your opponent?

 **Twilight:** It's the demon Kane, add that with a bunch of barbed wire and I'm in trouble! OK, calm down Twilight. I'm just gonna have to grit my teeth and see what happens.

 **Mandy:** Thank you for your time Twilight.

 **Siege's Interview**

Kevin Kelly was standing next to Siege.

 **Kevin:** Siege, you face incredible odds as you face the deadman Undertaker in a flaming weapons match, tell me your thoughts.

 **Siege:** Kevin, I'm gonna say this. I don't care if I'm facing the Big Show, I don't care if I'm facing Inuyasha, I don't care if I'm facing Moose, Zangief, Mark Henry, whoever, I will kick ass same as always. And The Undertaker, is no exception. And your adding Flaming weapons? It's gonna be one hell of a show tonight.

 **Kevin:** Thank you for your thoughts.

 **Akuma's Interview**

Mandy Leon was standing next to a confident Akuma.

 **Mandy:** Akuma, tonight you face the Saiyan Warrior Goku in an Ultraviolent TLC match, what are your thoughts?

 **Akuma:** That he will be taught the meaning of pain.

With those words, Akuma left.

 **Mandy:** Ok.

 **Sunset Shimmer's Interview**

Kevin was standing next to Sunset Shimmer.

 **Kevin:** Sunset, tonight you face Adam Cole in an Ultraviolent Extreme Rules match. What are your thoughts?

 **Sunset:** Kevin, my only thought tonight is destroying Adam Cole. And when I get in that ring with him, all hell's gonna come raining down on him.

 **Kevin:** Thank you Sunset.

 **Chun-li's Interview**

Mandy was standing next to Chun-li.

 **Mandy:** Chun-li, tonight you face a mysterious opponent in one of two Fans Bring the Weapons Match. What are your thoughts?

 **Chun-li:** Mandy, whoever I'm facing tonight better watch out, because I won't back down. I'll give them one hell of a fight and advance into the next round. If they want to keep me out of the next round, they're going to have to kill me to do so.

 **Mandy:** Ok, thank you Chun-li.

 **Inuyasha's Interview**

Kevin was standing next to Inuyasha.

 **Kevin:** Tonight, Inuyasha you don't know who your opponent is and it's a Fans Bring the Weapons Match. Your thoughts?

 **Inuyasha:** Whoever I'm facing tonight better be ready for one hell of a beating. That's all I have to say.

 **Kevin:** Thank you Inuyasha.

* * *

 **So the interviews are done. Here are the matchups in order from first match to last match:**

 **Ultraviolent TLC Match- Akuma vs. Goku**

 **Ultraviolent Extreme Rules Match- Sunset Shimmer vs. Adam Cole**

 **Barbed Wire Everywhere Match- Twilight Sparkle vs. Kane**

 **Flaming Weapons Match- Siege vs. The Undertaker**

 **Fans Bring the Weapons Match I- Chun-li vs. ?**

 **Fans Bring the Weapons Match II- Inuyasha vs. ?**

 **Check my profile page for polls on what weapons you want to see and which characters you want to face Chun-li and Inuyasha.**

 **The Weapons one will be first. It will be up for a week. Then I'll replace it with the character poll.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Oh My!

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the second chapter of Fanfiction Death Matches. The reward to the winner is 1,000,000 dollars! Let's see who moves on first!**

* * *

 **JR:** Hello, Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Fanfiction Death Matches! I'm Good Ol' Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and ROH announcers Kevin Kelly and Steve Corino.

 **Corino:** I'm so excited for tonight! Superstars will put their lives on line for one million dollars!

 **Jerry:** I think business is going to pick up JR!

 **Kevin:** Let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is a first round match that will determine who moves on to the semifinals!

 _ **(Akuma's Theme- Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first! From Japan, weighing 176 pounds. The Master of The Fist, AKUMA!

Akuma walked down the ramp and into the ring with the crowd cheering his name.

 _ **(Dragon Soul- Yoshimoto Yumi (English Version)**_

 **Bobby:** And his opponent, from the East District, weighing 137 pounds. The Saiyan Warrior, GOKU!

Goku walked down the ramp and accepted high-fives.

In the ring, the referee for all of these matches, Todd Sinclair, asked if both competitors were ready.

 **Akuma:** Yes.

 **Goku:** Yes.

Sinclair called for the bell, signaling the start of the match.

Akuma and Goku were brawling ever since the start of the bell. Goku then got the upper hand with a knee to Akuma's gut.

 **Kevin:** Vicious knee from Goku!

Then, Goku decided to be the first to use a weapon in the match. He went outside to grab a chair. But when Goku got back in…

…he was met with a Roundhouse Kick from Akuma.

 **JR:** Nice Roundhouse from Akuma!

Akuma then picked up the chair Goku brought in the ring…

…and began to strike Goku's back multiple times with the chair.

 **Jerry:** My God! Those chair shots a brutalizing Goku's back and spine!

Then, Akuma left the ring and brought in another chair.

 **Corino:** What's Akuma thinking here?

Akuma then placed Goku's head face first on the chair…

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, I think I know.

…Then picked up the other chair…

…and hit Goku with a Con-chair-to.

 **Jerry:** Con-chair-to!

 **Kevin:** That's gotta do it!

Akuma went for the cover.

 **1… 2** Goku kicked out just at the two.

 **JR:** Goku kicks out at two, almost at one!

Akuma then decided to bring the ladders into the match as he left the ring to get one.

 **Jerry:** Akuma's brining the ladder into this, all that's left is tables.

Akuma saw Goku try to get up…

…so he gave him a backbreaker.

 **Kevin:** Backbreaker from Akuma.

Akuma then picked Goku up and tried to Irish Whip him into the ladder…

…but Goku countered and Akuma was sent into the ladder.

 **Jerry:** OH! Nice counter from Goku!

 **Corino:** Probably wasn't nice for Akuma!

Akuma then fell to the mat in pain. Goku took the opportunity to use a chair…

…and landed vicious chair shots to Akuma's head.

 **JR:** My Gawd! Vicious chair shots!

Goku then picked up the ladder Akuma brought in…

…and dropped it onto Akuma's back as he was getting up.

 **Jerry:** OH! That ladder shot took it's toll!

Goku then went for the cover.

 **1…** Akuma kicked out.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **Corino:** Believe it or not, that was only 1! Akuma's not giving up easy!

Goku then decided there was one thing left to do. He could tell because the fans were chanting what he needed.

 **Crowd:** Tables! Tables! Tables!

 **Jerry:** I think these fans wanna see tables!

So Goku gave what the fans wanted, he got out a table a set it up on the outside.

 **Kevin:** The table's up! And I think Goku's looking to finish it!

Goku then took the ladder he had sent Akuma into and set it up.

 **Jerry:** What's Goku doing now?

Goku then was dragging Akuma up the ladder.

 **JR:** Uh-oh, I think Goku's going for a high risk maneuver!

Goku then picked Akuma into a powerbomb position, looking to put Akuma through the table…

…only for Akuma to counter…

…pick Goku up into a Tombstone Piledriver position…

…turn around…

…and give Goku a Tombstone Piledriver through the table.

 **Kevin:** OH! TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD! That's gotta be it!

Akuma very weakly sent Goku into the ring.

He then slid into the ring…

…picked Goku up…

…gave Goku a Roudhouse…

…and used his momentum to give Goku an Enzuiguri, completing Akuma's finisher, Demon Armageddon.

 **Kevin:** Demon Armageddon!

Akuma went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Goku kicked out at two.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!? How did Goku kick out?

 **JR:** I don't know. But I know that neither of these guys have much left in the tank.

Akuma was the first to get up. He used the ladder that Goku had set up…

…and struck Goku in the face with it causing him to bleed.

 **Corino:** Another shot! And Goku's been busted open!

Akuma then decided that it was time to finish the fight. He hot out another table from under the ring. But this time he also found a box of matches.

 **JR:** What's Akuma doing with those matches?

Akuma then took a match out, lit it…

…and threw it on the table, sending it in flames.

 **Jerry:** OH MY! WE GOT FLAMES!

 **Corino:** I think Akuma wants to burn Goku to a crisp!

However, Goku had recovered enough to set the ladder back up. Akuma got back in the ring and approached Goku…

…only to get hit by a Super Kick from the Saiyan.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** How is Goku doing this?

Goku then drug Akuma up the ladder again, setting him up for a powerbomb into the table.

 **Jerry:** Goku's going for another powerbomb attempt!

But as Goku was about to powerbomb Akuma…

…Akuma countered with a Hurricanrana, sending Goku into the flaming table.

 **Jerry:** OH NO!

 **Kevin:** OH MY GOD!

 **JR:** That's it, it's over.

Goku was then rolled back into the ring by Akuma.

Akuma covered Goku.

 **1… 2… 3!**

 **Kevin:** He got him. Akuma wins.

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match and advancing to the semifinals, AKUMA!

 **Jerry:** That… was a battle.

 **JR:** No one has to be ashamed here, that was awesome.

* * *

 **Post-Match Interviews**

Akuma was standing next to Goku.

 **Akuma:** You gave it your all tonight. But in the end, I was victorious again.

 **Goku:** You may have won this round Akuma, but you'll face a harder challenge next time.

* * *

 **And with that, Akuma advances to the next round.**

 **Also, the vote time will be shortened, you guys have 2 days left to vote for which weapons you want in the Fans Bring the Weapons Match. Vote quickly. Poll is on my profile at the top.**

 **Next battle is Sunset Shimmer vs. Adam Cole in an Ultraviolent Extreme Rules Match.**

 **We'll see you next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Going to the Extreme

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another first round match of the Fanfiction Death Matches! This is it folks, your last day to vote for the Weapons you want in the Fans Bring the Weapons Matches! Vote is on my profile page! Vote quickly! Now, let's begin the next match!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, the last match was a crazy one.

 **Jerry:** Yeah, there were flames in the match and we haven't even had the flaming weapons match yet!

 **Kevin:** Well the next match is about to get underway, let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following Ultraviolent Extreme Rules Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a first round match that will determine who moves on to the semifinals!

 _ **(Fight- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Canterlot High. SUNSET SHIMMER!

Sunset Shimmer walked down the ramp, accepting high fives from the audience.

 _ **(Something for You- David Rolfe)**_

 **Bobby:** And her opponent, from Panama City, Florida, weighing 210 pounds. ADAM COLE!

Adam Cole walked down the entrance ramp to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Todd Sinclair then asked if both superstars were ready.

 **Adam:** Yes.

 **Sunset:** Yes.

Sinclair called for the bell. Unlike the last match, Cole and Sunset took a slower approach as they circled around the ring, trying to find an opening. They then locked up in an Collar and Elbow tie up. Sunset got the upper hand with a headlock. Adam then backed up into the ropes and got Sunset off of him…

…only for Sunset to hit him with a shoulder block on the way back, flattening Cole.

 **Jerry:** Oh, Cole got flattened!

Sunset then bounced off the ropes, hopping over Cole, then she bounced off the other ropes…

…only for Adam to get up and hit Sunset with a clothesline.

 **Corino:** Nice clothesline by Cole!

Cole then decided to showboat a little…

 **Adam:** ADAM COLE BAY-BAY!

…only to get rolled up by Sunset in a pin.

 **Kevin:** Whoa, wait a minute!

 **1… 2…** Cole just kicked out.

 **JR:** That was almost a quick one there!

Cole then got up, attempting to clothesline Sunset…

…only for Sunset to duck and hit Cole with a clothesline of her own.

 **Jerry:** Nice clothesline from Sunset!

Sunset was going to bring the weapons into the match first. She exited the ring and found a sledgehammer.

 **Kevin:** Isn't a sledgehammer one of Sunset's primary weapons?

 **Jerry:** Yeah, she's just like Triple H. Haha!

 **JR:** Well, either way, this doesn't look good for Cole!

Sunset swung the hammer at Cole…

…and struck him in the head with it.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD! That was vicious!

 **Kevin:** Cole's out, he's gotta be.

Sunset went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Cole kicked out.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **JR:** How did Cole kick out?

Sunset then decided to exit the ring and bring a chair into this match.

 **Corino:** Sunset's got a chair!

But as Sunset got back in…

…Cole had recovered enough to give Sunset a Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Cole picked up the chair…

…and started to hit Sunset with it many times.

 **JR:** Vicious chair shot after chair shot!

Then, Cole picked up Sunset, who was face down, by the waist…

…and hit the Florida Keys.

 **Kevin:** Florida Keys! Cole hits it!

Cole had Sunset in the pin.

 **1… 2…** Sunset kicked out at two.

 **Jerry:** Wow! How close can you get to three than that?

 **Corino:** You can't Jerry!

Then, Cole went outside and grabbed a table. He then set it up and then picked up a box of matches, showing them to the camera.

 **JR:** I remember this…

 **Adam:** Nigel, you took away my chances at the ROH World Championship. So now…

Cole lit a match and threw it on the table.

 **Adam:** Today, we're gonna lose a superstar.

 **Kevin:** No, Cole don't do this!

 **Corino:** As much as I like you, don't kill anybody just for a title shot!

Adam then entered the ring and dragged Sunset to the apron closest to the flaming table. Cole then picked Sunset up, looking to end her…

…only for Sunset to counter…

…pick Cole up in a powerbomb position…

…and send both of them through the table.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD! POWERBOMB! POWERBOMB BY SUNSET!

 **JR:** Both competitors are down!

Sunset, after a while, had enough energy to slide Cole back into the ring.

 **Kevin:** How is she doing this?

Sunset used all the strength she had to go for the cover.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 **JR:** My Gawd, it's finally over.

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match and advancing to the semifinals, SUNSET SHIMMER!

 **Corino:** That… was just brutal.

 **Jerry:** No kidding, that was a fight to remember.

 **Post-Match Interviews**

The camera then showed a very angry Adam Cole leaving.

 **Adam:** Get that fucking camera out of my face!

It then showed a very hurt Sunset who was getting checked out by the medics. She apparently had hurt her arm bad delivering the finishing powerbomb.

 **Medic:** Are you going to be able to fight in the semifinals?

 **Sunset:** Yes, I'm not going out just because of my arm. It may hurt and put a huge target on me, but I'll fight through the pain to get the victory.

* * *

 **Man, that's gotta be hard for Sunset. Congratulations to her moving on though!**

 **Next match is Twilight Sparkle vs. Kane in a Barbed Wire Everywhere Match!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Barbed Wire Galore

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the next match of Fanfiction Death Matches! Voting for your weapons is now closed, the two weapons with the most votes will make appearances in the Fans Bring the Weapons Match! Now the next poll is up, which characters should be the mystery characters in the Fans Bring the Weapons Matches? Poll is on my profile! Since there are so many characters to choose from, this poll will be up for a week. Let's begin!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. Tonight has been an exciting one, but also pretty brutal.

 **Corino:** No doubt about it JR, tonight has been crazy.

 **Jerry:** And now it's gonna get even crazier with barbed wire everywhere!

 **Kevin:** Let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following Barbed Wire Everywhere Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a first round match that will determine who moves on to the semifinals!

 _ **(Written in the Stars- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Canterlot High. TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Twilight, who was still pretty nervous, walked her way down the entrance ramp.

 **Jerry:** If I were Twilight, I would be scared too, not only of the barbed wire…

Pyro goes off.

 **Jerry:** AHH! But of my opponent too!

 _ **(Veil of Fire- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bobby:** And her opponent, weighing 323 pounds. KANE!

Kane walked down the entrance ramp and into the ring, where he did his signature move of raising his hands and bringing them down, causing the Pyro in the corners to go off.

Sinclair asked the two Superstars if they were ready.

 **Twilight:** Y-Yes…

Kane nodded his head.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Immediately, Twilight charged at Kane. Big mistake…

…as Kane caught her with his throat punch.

 **Jerry:** And immediately Twilight's down!

Kane then went outside the ring and grabbed a barbed wire chair.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, Kane's got that barbed wire chair!

Kane then swung at Twilight…

…only for Twilight to barely duck…

…and land a Super Kick on Kane.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Jerry:** Yeah! Go Twilight!

 **JR:** King, are you rooting for her?

 **Jerry:** Well yeah! I don't want Kane in the next round! Plus, she's very unlikely to win, with a monster like Kane in there.

Then, Twilight grabbed the dropped chair from Kane…

…and struck Kane with it, knocking off Kane's mask…

…and causing Kane to bleed.

 **Jerry:** OH! Kane's bleeding! Kane is bleeding!

 **JR:** And his mask has been knocked off!

Twilight then went outside and grabbed a barbed wire table and set it up.

 **Kevin:** Oh no, another table.

Twilight then went back inside and dragged Kane up to the top rope.

 **JR:** Oh no, not another high risk maneuver!

Twilight was getting ready to pick up Kane. But…

…Kane then grabbed her by the throat…

…and gave her a chokeslam through the barbed wire table.

 **Jerry:** OH NO! Not Twilight!

 **JR:** Poor Twilight, she's done.

Kane then picked Twilight up…

…to reveal she was bleeding all over the back of her arms, legs, and slightly on the back of her head.

 **Jerry:** Oh, poor Twilight, she's busted open. She's done.

Kane got Twilight in the ring and covered her.

 **1… 2…** Twilight kicked out.

 **JR, Jerry, Kevin, and Corino:** WHAT!?

 **JR:** How did she kick out?

Kane covered her again.

 **1… 2…** Twilight kicked out again.

 **Corino:** How is she doing this?

Kane covered again.

 **1…** Twilight kicked out.

 **Jerry:** WHAT? Only one? Where does she get the energy?

Kane decided to then go outside the ring…

…and set up another table.

 **Jerry:** Another table?

 **Kevin:** This is tables galore tonight!

Kane then got back in the ring…

…and was struck with another barbed wire chair shot to the head.

 **Corino:** OH! What a chair shot!

Twilight went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Kane kicked out.

 **JR:** Kane kicks out at two!

Then, Kane got right up and picked up Twilight by the throat.

 **Jerry:** Oh no.

Kane then took Twilight to the apron, lifted her up…

…and got planted face first into the table by a DDT counter from Twilight.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD! Twilight with a DDT!

But Twilight had hurt her arm from that, as now the arm was bleeding all over.

But she had enough strength to send Kane back into the ring and cover him.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 **JR:** My Gawd, Twilight pulled through.

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match, and advancing to the semifinals, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

 **Jerry:** What will Twilight have left in the tank?

 **Post-Match Interviews**

Kane just left without saying a word, but a medic was checking out Twilight. Alongside him was Sunset Shimmer, who's left arm was taped up from her injury.

 **Sunset:** You gonna be able to compete in the semifinals, Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Yeah, if I can beat Kane, I can compete in the semifinals, this arm's not gonna stop me.

* * *

 **Ouch. Not good for Twilight.**

 **Next match is Siege vs. The Undertaker in a Flaming Weapons Match.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Flames, Flames, and More Flames

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the next match of the Fanfiction Death Matches! With half the field revealed, who will move on? Here are the current brackets for the next round:**

 **Sunset Shimmer vs. Twilight Sparkle vs. The Winner of Siege vs. The Undertaker**

 **Akuma vs. The winner of Fans Bring the Weapons Match I vs. The winner of Fans Bring the Weapons Match II**

 **The match types for these matches are currently undecided, but if you wish to help, leave some ideas in the reviews section. All ideas are welcome, as long as they are violent ones (not deadly though). Alright, the last match before the Fans Bring the Weapons Match is about to begin!**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. Man, it's going to be tough for Twilight and Sunset, since not only do they face themselves, but the winner of this next match.

 **Jerry:** Yeah, hope they can pull through.

 **Kevin:** The next match is about to start! Let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following Flaming Weapons Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a first round match that will determine who moves on to the semifinals!

 _ **(This Means War- Nickelback)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 257 pounds. SIEGE!

Siege walked down the entrance ramp, confidence on his face.

 **Jerry:** How can Siege be so confident facing the Undertaker?

 **Corino:** Because he's probably that good in the ring!

 _ **(Rest in Peace- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bong!**

…

 **Bong!**

…

 **Bong!**

…

 **Bong!**

…

The Undertaker then appeared on the entrance stage.

 **Bobby:** And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing 299 pounds, THE UNDERTAKER!

 **Jerry:** Man, no matter how many times I've seen him, Undertaker still gives me goosebumps!

The Undertaker then slowly made his way down the ramp, then onto the stairs where he slowly raised his arms, bringing back the light. He then entered the ring and took off his hat, where his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Sinclair asked if both superstars were ready.

Undertaker nodded his head.

 **Siege:** Yes.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Out of the gate, Siege and Undertaker were in a staredown. Next thing you know…

…Undertaker offers out his hand for Siege to shake it.

 **Kevin:** Oh? A Code of Honor?

 **Jerry:** What is that?

 **Kevin:** A handshake before and after the match to show respect.

Siege then accepted the handshake.

 **Kevin:** Yes! A Code of Honor!

Then Siege and Undertaker returned to their corners. Then they charged. Undertaker went for a clothesline…

…only for Siege to duck…

…and hit Undertaker with a clothesline of his own.

 **Corino:** Nice clothesline by Siege!

Then Siege went outside the ring and grabbed a flaming chair.

 **Jerry:** Here comes a chair!

Undertaker got up…

…and was struck with the flaming chair.

 **Kevin:** OH! What a chair shot! And a flaming chair no less!

Then Siege hit Taker three more times with the chair.

Then Siege threw the chair to the side and went for the cover.

 **1…** Undertaker kicked out.

 **Jerry:** Whoa! Only one!

Siege then went to the outside and set up a flaming table.

 **JR:** I think we got a table fetish tonight!

Then Siege grabbed Undertaker and drug him to the outside.

 **Corino:** Uh-oh.

Siege picked Taker up, looking for a Suplex into the table…

…only to get caught by the throat…

…and Chokeslammed into the table.

 **JR:** MY GAWD! MY GAWD! Chokeslammed into the table!

Taker then sent Siege back into the ring and went for the cover.

 **1…** Siege kicked out and stood right up.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!? How?

 **Corino:** Through a flaming table, only a one count and right up!

Undertaker and Siege were in a very intense staredown, until…

…the slugfest began.

 **Kevin:** Here we go!

 **Jerry:** Blow for blow!

When the slugfest stopped, Siege delivered many knees to Undertaker…

…only for Taker to recover and give Siege many elbows.

 **Corino:** Vicious knees by Siege and elbows by Undertaker.

This went back and forth, until Siege gave Taker a huge knee and Taker gave Siege a huge elbow. Then, they charged…

…and gave each other a clothesline, taking them both out.

 **Jerry:** Both men are down!

Eventually, Siege got up and left the ring to set up another flaming table.

 **Kevin:** Another flaming table!

Then, Siege got in the ring…

…and was hit with a Tombstone Piledriver by Undertaker.

 **Jerry:** Tombstone! Taker hits it!

Taker went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Siege kicked out.

 **Jerry:** Siege kicked out! Siege kicked out of the Tombstone Piledriver!

Then Taker went to pin Siege again…

…only to get caught in his own submission, Hell's Gate.

 **JR:** HELL'S GATE! HELL'S GATE! Insult to injury!

Taker came close to tapping out multiple times, but he reached the ropes to break the submission.

 **Jerry:** Whoa, that almost made Taker tap out.

Then, Undertaker got up and dragged Siege to the apron nearest to the flaming table.

 **Kevin:** Uh-oh, it's goodbye Siege!

Then, Taker picked Siege up for a Chokeslam…

…only for Siege to counter with a DDT into the flaming table.

 **JR:** MY GAWD! DDT! DDT INTO THE FLAMES!

Siege then rolled Taker back into the ring and covered him.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 **JR:** Wow, what a match.

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match and advancing to the semifinals, SIEGE!

 **Jerry:** What a victory by Siege!

Then, Siege helped the Undertaker up and gave him a handshake.

 **Kevin:** There's the Code of Honor again.

 **Jerry:** Good sportsmanship by these two.

 **Post-Match Interviews**

Undertaker was standing next to Siege.

 **Undertaker:** You did very well tonight. You took me to my limit and I took you to yours, but in the end, you were victorious. Congratulations.

 **Siege:** You have nothing to be ashamed of. You gave it your all tonight, and that's all you could do. That was one hell of a match, Taker.

* * *

 **So, now the first match of the semifinals bracket is in.**

 **Siege vs. Sunset Shimmer vs. Twilight Sparkle**

 **Guys, I need match ideas. Put them in reviews please.**

 **Poll time shortened again, I already have a vote for a character to be in the Fans Bring the Weapons Match I! The next vote for a character will determine the character in the Fans Bring the Weapons Match II! Please vote! The Weapons work like this…**

 **Most votes (including ties): Appears commonly**

 **2** **nd** **number of votes (including ties): Appears less commonly, but good chance it/they will.**

 **3** **rd** **most and below (including ties): Doesn't appear**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Fans Bring the Weapons Match I

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the first of Fans Bring the Weapons Match! This is it! The character who was voted and your favorite weapons will now come into this match! Let's get it going!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for the first Fans Bring the Weapons Match!

 **Jerry:** Oh yeah! Business is picking up JR!

 **Kevin:** Let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following Fans Bring the Weapons Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a first round match to determine who will move on to the semifinals!

 _ **(Chun-li Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from China, CHUN-LI!

Chun-li walked down the entrance ramp and into the ring.

 **Bobby:** And now, her mystery opponent.

The crowd waited. Then…

 _ **(Retaliation- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh my God!

 **Bobby:** From Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing 225 pounds, DEAN AMBROSE!

 **JR:** My Gawd! It's the Lunatic!

Then, the lights went out…

 **Corino:** What happened to the lights?

 **Kevin:** I don't know!

 _ **(Broken Out in Love/Live in Fear- Mark Crozer and The Rels)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

Then, Bray Wyatt, Eric Rowan, and Braun Strowman appeared out of nowhere. Wyatt had a mic.

 **Wyatt (laughing):** The Lunatic Dean Ambrose, and the Street Fighter Chun-li.

Wyatt started laughing again.

 **Wyatt:** You think that you two are safe from us, even though you're in the middle of a tournament? No. No one is safe from the Wyatt Family.

 _ **(Black and Blue- CFO$)**_

All of a sudden, the lights went out again. On the stage, a dark cloud is visible, then, lightning struck, revealing the man known as Spirit Reaper.

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! It's Spirit Reaper!

 **JR:** What's he doing out here?

Spirit then asked for a mic, he then got one.

 **Spirit:** Wyatt Family!

The Wyatt Family turned and looked at Spirit, even Bray Wyatt.

 **Spirit:** Can't you see that they're in the middle of a match? I think that maybe you should leave them alone. But, since you're so eager to fight, I challenge you to a match I created, called the Reaper Valley Death Match!

Wyatt was intrigued by this.

 **Spirit:** In this match, there will be barbed wire on weapons, chains on weapons, some other weapons will be on fire, some might even have thumbtacks or a combination of chains, barbed wire, fire, and thumbtacks. It's you three versus me! What do you say?

Wyatt's answer was very quick.

 **Wyatt (laughing):** Let's do it.

Wyatt laughed again as they were leaving.

 **JR:** Well this is something.

 **Jerry:** Our very own debut of a new type of match! A Reaper Valley Death Match!

 **Kevin:** Well, let's get back to the match at hand.

Sinclair asked if both superstars were ready.

 **Dean:** Oh yeah.

 **Chun-li:** Yes.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Right off the start, Chun-li and Dean Ambrose were already brawling.

 **Jerry:** And here's the slugfest!

Chun-li got the upper hand and gave Dean a Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Chun-li went outside the ring and started looking for a fan to give her a weapon. One fan held out a mirror, Chun-li took it and reentered the ring.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, a mirror. Breaking a mirror means seven years bad luck!

Chun-li swung the mirror at Dean…

…only for Ambrose to duck and land a clothesline.

 **Kevin:** Nice clothesline by Ambrose!

Ambrose then picked the mirror up…

…and hit Chun-li's head with it, breaking the mirror and causing Chun-li to bleed.

 **Kevin:** Well, who gets the seven years bad luck? It probably won't matter, because Chun-li is bleeding!

 **Jerry:** She's busted wide open!

Ambrose went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Chun-li kicked out.

 **JR:** Chun-li kicks out at two!

Then, Dean went outside and a fan offered Dean a screwdriver. Dean took it and went back in the ring.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, Dean has a screwdriver!

Dean swung the screwdriver at Chun-li…

…only for Chun-li to dodge and hit Dean with a Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Chun-li picked up the screwdriver…

…and struck Dean in the head with it, causing him to bleed a little.

 **Jerry:** Now Dean's busted wide open!

Chun-li went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Dean kicked out.

 **Corino:** Dean kicks out at two!

Then, Chun-li went outside to grab another weapon, this time and audience member hands Chun-li a brick.

 **Jerry:** Is that a brick?

 **JR:** I think so, King!

Chun-li then reentered the ring and swung the brick at Ambrose…

…but Ambrose ducked and hit Chun-li with Dirty Deeds.

 **Kevin:** Ambrose hits Dirty Deeds!

Then, Ambrose picked up the brick…

…and smashed Chun-li's face with it.

 **Jerry:** OH! What a shot from the brick!

Then, Dean went outside and set up a table.

 **JR:** Another table!

Then, Dean drug Chun-li to the apron, about to put her through the table…

…but Chun-li escaped his grasp…

…and hit him with her Spinning Bird Kick, sending Ambrose into the table.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD! Spinning Bird Kick into the table!

Chun-li then sent Dean into the ring…

…and smashed his head with the brick.

 **Kevin:** OH! Vicious brick shot!

Chun-li went for the cover…

…only to get tripped up by Ambrose and caught in an STF.

 **JR:** STF! STF by Ambrose!

Chun-li was trying so hard to get to the ropes, but she didn't have enough energy left.

 **Corino:** I think Chun-li's gonna tap!

And she was, a few moments after Corino said that…

…Chun-li was tapping out.

 **JR:** Chun-li tapped! It's over!

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match and advancing to the semifinals, DEAN AMBROSE!

 **Jerry:** Wow, what a match.

 **Kevin:** Normally, Ambrose doesn't use the STF, or any kind of submission, but he did use one tonight, and he got the victory.

 **Post-Match Interviews**

Dean was standing next to Chun-li.

 **Dean:** Chun-li, you didn't know who your opponent was tonight, and it was me. I give you props, girl, earlier tonight you said that you would give me one hell of a fight, and tonight you did. I even had to use a submission maneuver. You have nothing to be ashamed of.

 **Chun-li:** Yeah, you're right. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I will say this, you are one hell of a fighter, and I give you all congratulations for defeating me tonight.

* * *

 **Well, with that, I would like to thank SpiritReaper42 for not only letting me use Spirit Reaper, but also for the match idea he gave me. In fact, here is the bracket as of now:**

 **Siege vs. Sunset Shimmer vs. Twilight Sparkle In a Reaper Valley Death Match**

 **And thanks to The Extreme Brony for the match idea for the other bracket:**

 **Akuma vs. Dean Ambrose vs. The Winner of Fans Bring the Weapons Match II in a Nail Crazy Death Match**

 **In the Nail Crazy Death Match there will be nails all over the weapons.**

 **Dean Ambrose will be taken off the poll, I will take the next vote as the character who is voted for as Inuyasha's opponent for Fans Bring the Weapons Match II.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Fans Bring the Weapons Match II

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the final first round match of the Fanfiction Death Matches. I have finally received a vote for Inuyasha's opponent, so, without further delay… let the match begin!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, we are now at the last first round match!

 **Jerry:** Oh yeah, and this one's gonna be epic!

 **Kevin:** Let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following Fans Bring the Weapons Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a first round match that will determine who moves on to the semifinals!

 _ **(Hanyou- Inuyasha)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Feudal Japan, weighing 158 pounds, INUYASHA!

Inuyasha accepted high-fives from the crowd and entered the ring.

 **Bobby:** And now, his mystery opponent!

The crowd waited. Then…

 _ **(Unstable- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh my God!

 **JR:** My Gawd! The Ultimate Warrior!

 **Bobby:** From Parts Unknown, weighing 280 pounds, THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!

Ultimate Warrior ran down the ramp and jumped onto the apron, then started to shake the ropes, setting off pyro.

Then, Sinclair asked if both superstars were ready.

 **Warrior:** Oh yeah.

 **Inuyasha:** You bet.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Warrior and Inuyasha began to trade fists from the get go. Warrior got the upper hand with an elbow to the half-demon.

 **Jerry:** Nice elbow from Warrior!

Warrior exited the ring and began looking for a weapon. A fan offered Warrior a screwdriver. Warrior took it and reentered the ring.

 **Corino:** Warrior's got a screwdriver!

Warrior swung at Inuyasha…

…and connected, causing Inuyasha to bleed.

 **Kevin:** And already Warrior's caused Inuyasha to bleed!

Warrior went for the cover.

 **1… 2..** Inuyasha kicked out.

 **JR:** Kick out at two.

Then, Warrior exited the ring, looking for another weapon. This time, a fan offered Warrior a fire extinguisher. Warrior took it and got back in the ring.

 **Jerry:** Now Warrior's got a fire extinguisher!

Warrior swung…

…only for Inuyasha to duck and pick Warrior up…

…twirl him around, as if looking for a Tilt-a-Whirl backbreaker…

…and dropped Warrior on his head, hitting Demon Drop.

 **Kevin:** Demon Drop! That had to hurt!

Inuyasha went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Warrior kicked out.

 **Corino:** Warriorkicks out at two!

Then, Inuyasha left the ring, looking for a weapon. A fan picked up Inuyasha's rusty sword and offered it to him. Inuyasha gladly took it. It then changed into it's true form. Inuyasha entered the ring.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, Inuyasha has his sword!

Inuyasha swung the non-sharp side of his sword…

…and hit Warrior with it, causing Warrior to bleed a little.

 **JR:** Warrior's bleeding a little from that shot!

Inuyasha went for the cover.

 **1…** Warrior kicked out.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **Kevin:** How did he? OH MY GOD! Guys look!

Warrior had gotten right back up. He then picked Inuyasha up…

…and dropped him straight down onto his stomach.

 **Corino:** Warrior with the Gorilla Press Drop!

Then, Warrior ran to the ropes, bounced off the ropes…

…and hit the Ultimate Splash.

 **JR:** Ultimate Splash!

Warrior went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Inuyasha kicked out.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **Kevin:** How did Inuyasha kick out?

Then, Warrior left the ring and set up a table.

 **JR:** Here we go with the table again!

As Warrior got on the apron…

…Inuyasha had got there and kicked Warrior in the gut, then picked him up, looking to send Warrior through the table.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, not looking good for Warrior!

Inuyasha then picked up Warrior…

…only for Warrior to counter…

…pick up Inuyasha…

…and send him into the table.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD!

 **JR:** Through the table!

Warrior sent Inuyasha back into the ring and covered him.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 **Jerry:** What a crazy conclusion to the first round matches.

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match and advancing to the semifinals, THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!

 **JR:** Ladies and gentlemen, we have ran out of time! We will see you next week!

* * *

 **So, here's how the next night of these Fanfiction Death Matches will play out.**

 **Opening Match: Non-tournament Reaper Valley Death Match- Spirit Reaper vs. The Wyatt Family**

 **Siege vs. Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer in a Reaper Valley Death Match**

 **Akuma vs. Dean Ambrose vs. The Ultimate Warrior in a Nail Crazy Death Match**

 **The finals will be contested in an Ambulance Match, the wrestler who puts his/her opponent in the Ambulance will become the winner of the Fanfiction Death Matches and will be 1,000,000 dollars richer!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. Semifinals Pre-Match Interviews

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the non-tournament Reaper Valley Death Match! So, now with the semifinals in full swing, let's see what the semifinalists have to say so far!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Spirit Reaper and the idea for the Reaper Valley Death Match belongs to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _Mercedes Benz Superdome_

 _Time: 6:30 p.m._

The 76,000 people in attendance were excited for the semifinals of the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament.

 **Pre-Match Interviews**

 **Twilight Sparkle's Interview**

The "Exotic Goddess" Mandy Leon was standing next to Twilight Sparkle.

 **Mandy:** Hey guys, I'm here with a very injured Twilight. Twilight, do you think that you'll be able to wrestle tonight?

 **Twilight:** Yeah Mandy, I'll be able to wrestle tonight. My arm may be injured, but that won't stop me. I'll fight and move on to the next round, or die trying.

 **Mandy:** Thank you for your time Twilight.

 **Sunset Shimmer's Interview**

Kevin Kelly was standing next to an injured Sunset Shimmer.

 **Kevin:** Sunset, tonight you are in a Reaper Valley Death Match with Twilight and Siege, will your arm play a factor?

 **Sunset:** Yeah, it will. But that's not gonna stop me from at least trying my hardest. I'll go to the next round, or go down swinging.

 **Kevin:** Thank you for your time, Sunset.

 **Siege's Interview**

Mandy was standing next to Siege.

 **Mandy:** Siege, tonight both of your opponents are injured, giving you a huge advantage. Anything you want to say about that?

 **Siege:** Yes, and it's to my two opponents.

Siege then turned to the camera.

 **Siege:** Sunset, Twilight, please, don't compete tonight. It's not worth both of you having your arms broken. Please, just let me move on to the next round, and I promise, I will put my IWGP World Heavyweight Championship on the line against you two after your injuries heal if you do, please don't make the mistake of competing tonight.

 **Mandy:** Ok, you seem worried about their injuries, Siege.

 **Siege:** I am Mandy, I am.

 **Mandy:** Well, thank you for your time Siege.

 **Akuma's Interview**

Kevin was standing next to Akuma.

 **Kevin:** Akuma, tonight you face Dean Ambrose and The Ultimate Warrior in a Nail Crazy Death Match. Can you tell me what your thoughts are?

 **Akuma:** That they will be taught the meaning of pain.

 **Kevin:** OK.

 **Dean Ambrose's Interview**

Mandy was standing next to Dean Ambrose.

 **Mandy:** Dean, tonight, your opponents are Akuma and the Ultimate Warrior and it's in a Nail Crazy Death Match, your thoughts.

 **Dean:** Mandy, tonight, I may be facing two very strong opponents, but it makes no difference, I will still emerge from that battle victorious.

 **Mandy:** Thank you for your time, Dean.

 **Ultimate Warrior's Interview**

Kevin Kelly was standing next to The Ultimate Warrior.

 **Kevin:** Ultimate Warrior, tonight, you face Akuma and Dean Ambrose in a Nail Crazy Death Match. What are your thoughts?

 **Warrior:** My opponents may be tough, but I am The Ultimate Warrior! I will take on any challenger, and I will rise to the occasion and win!

 **Kevin:** Thank you for your time Warrior.

 ** _Non-tournament Interview_**

 **Spirit Reaper's Interview**

Mandy was standing next to Spirit Reaper.

 **Mandy:** Spirit Reaper, tonight you face the Wyatt Family in a non-tournament Reaper Valley Death Match. What are your thoughts?

 **Spirit:** Well, since this is my match idea, I think that it's safe to say that the Wyatt Family will be in deep trouble if things go as planned.

 **Mandy:** Thank you for your time Spirit.

* * *

 **Ok, so here's the match lineup for tonight:**

 **Spirit Reaper vs. The Wyatt Family in a non-tournament Reaper Valley Death Match**

 **Siege vs. Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer in a Reaper Valley Death Match**

 **Akuma vs. Dean Ambrose vs. The Ultimate Warrior in a Nail Crazy Death Match**

 **Winner of Reaper Valley Death Match vs. Winner of Nail Crazy Death Match In an Ambulance Match**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. Reaper Valley

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of the Fanfiction Death Matches! The next match is a non-tournament match between Spirit Reaper and The Wyatt Family!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Spirit Reaper belongs to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Good evening ladies and gentlemen! We're here live from the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana!

Then the camera showed the announcers at the announce table.

 **JR:** Hi there everybody, I'm Good Ol' Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler, ROH announcers Kevin Kelly and Steve Corino, and also joining us tonight, ROH matchmaker Nigel McGuiness and Michael Cole!

 **Nigel:** It's great to be here Jim. I heard about this event, I was intrigued, I watched the last match of the first round, it was great, so I had to come out here tonight and be able to announce this great event.

 **Michael:** I also was interested in this event. I watched the last first round match as well. I just couldn't help but come out here tonight and announce this event.

 **Corino:** This is only going to get better from here on out!

 **Jerry:** I agree! The first match, a non-tournament match, is about to start!

 **Kevin:** Then let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following non-tournament Reaper Valley Death Match is scheduled for one fall!

 _ **(Black and Blue- CFO$)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Ponyville, weighing 185 pounds, SPIRIT REAPER!

 **Michael:** Is Spirit in for a challenge tonight, he has to face The Wyatt Family in a Reaper Valley Death Match! But this is his match, so maybe an advantage here for Spirit, I don't know.

Then, weird sounds were heard as then the arena went dark.

 _ **(Broken Out in Love/Live in Fear- Mark Crozer and The Rels)**_

There was no announcement as the Wyatt Family made their way to the ring.

Then, Todd Sinclair asked if the superstar and the team if they were ready.

 **Spirit:** Yes.

 **Wyatt:** We're ready…

Sinclair called for the bell.

For the Wyatt Family, Bray Wyatt started off.

He and Spirit first engaged in a collar and elbow tie-up. Spirit got the upper hand with a headlock.

Then, Wyatt backed up to the ropes and sent Spirit to the other ropes…

…only for Spirit to come back and hit Wyatt with a huge clothesline.

 **Jerry:** Wow, what a clothesline!

Spirit exited the ring and grabbed a flaming scythe.

 **Jerry:** What the- A FLAMING SCYTHE!?

 **Michael:** Yes! Yes it is!

 **JR:** Ladies and Gentleman we have a flaming scythe in this match!

 **Nigel:** Not looking good for Wyatt…

Spirit swung the scythe…

…only to miss…

…and to get rolled up in a pin, dropping his scythe.

 **Kevin:** Wait a minute! Cover!

 **1… 2** Spirit kicks out.

 **Corino:** Spirit kicks out at two.

Then, Spirit got up and charged Wyatt…

…only for Wyatt to grab hold of him…

…and deliver Sister Abigail to Spirit.

 **Michael:** Sister Abigail! Bray Wyatt hits it!

 **Jerry:** Oh no, Spirit's done.

Wyatt then exited the ring and grabbed three chairs, one covered in chains, another covered in barbed wire, and the last with both barbed wire and chains.

 **JR:** What's Bray Wyatt doing with those three chained up barbed wire chairs?

 **Corino:** Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Corino was right, this match being no disqualifications, Wyatt called in Eric Rowan and Braun Strowman and handed them each one of the deadly chairs.

 **Jerry:** Oh no, what are they doing?

When Spirit got up…

…he was struck with all three chair shots to the head, causing him to bleed immensely.

 **Kevin:** OH NO! Con-chair-to!

 **Nigel:** He's done, he's got to be.

Wyatt went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** shockingly, Spirit kicked out.

 **Michael:** WHAT!?

 **Jerry:** How did he- Did he just-?

 **Michael:** He kicked out! After receiving a Triple barbed wire and chained up Con-chair-to, Spirit Reaper kicks out at two!

 **Nigel:** How did he do it? How was it possible?

 **Kevin:** The heart this guy has is through the roof!

Then, Rowan and Strowman left the ring and set up a barbed wire, chained up, thumbtack covered, flaming table.

 **Jerry:** Oh my, flames, chains, barbed wire, and… are those thumbtacks!?

 **JR:** They're gonna kill Spirit! They're gonna send him through hell!

 **Kevin:** No guys, don't do this!

Rowan and Strowman waited on the apron for Bray to send Spirit Reaper towards them for his last ride. Wyatt decided to boast a little before ending him though.

 **Wyatt:** He's got the whole world… in his hands… he's got the whole world… in his hands.

But just when Wyatt was about to send Spirit to Rowan and Strowman…

…out of nowhere Ryu and Wolverine came up and we're attacking Eric and Braun.

 **Jerry:** Hey! Wait a minute!

 **Michael:** It's Ryu and Wolverine!

Then, Ryu and Wolverine picked up Eric and Braun…

…and gave them an Attitude Adjustment into the deadly table.

 **Michael:** OH MY! Attitude Adjustment!

 **JR:** AA into the deadly table! A page right out of Cena's playbook!

Then, while Wyatt was distracted by his tag members being sent through the table, he turned around...

...and was hit with Spirit Reaper's Reaper Punch.

 **Jerry:** Reaper Punch! Based off of AJ Styles' Phenomenal Forearm!

Then Spirit picked Wyatt up...

...and delivered Reaper Victory, which was basically Styles Clash.

 **Kevin:** Reaper Victory! Based off of AJ Styles' Styles Clash!

Spirit went for the cover.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 **JR:** My Gawd, what a match, no, what a comeback!

 **Bobby:** The winner of the match, SPIRIT REAPER!

 **Jerry:** Had it not been for Ryu and Wolverine, that match would've gone to The Wyatt Family.

 **Nigel:** Excellent comeback by Spirit Reaper.

* * *

 **Post-Match Interviews**

The Wyatt Family left without saying a word.

Meanwhile, Mandy Leon was standing next to Spirit Reaper.

 **Mandy:** Guys, I'm here with tonight's victor, Spirit Reaper. Spirit, how did you pull that off?

 **Spirit:** Well, I had a game plan going into this and it didn't quite work out, if Ryu and Wolverine hadn't been there, I probably would've lost. But, they came out and gave me the support I needed to escape with the victory.

 **Mandy:** Is this the end of the war between not only you, but your team and the Wyatt Family?

 **Spirit:** No, not by a long shot.

 **Mandy:** Thank you for your time Spirit.

* * *

 **Whoa, close call by Spirit there.**

 **Spirit Reaper belongs to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Next match is Siege vs. Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer in a Reaper Valley Death Match.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. Reaper Valley Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the first semifinal match of the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament! Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, man was the last match brutal.

 **Corino:** It's was, but Spirit Reaper just escaped with the victory.

 **Kevin:** Now with the first semifinal match, let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following Triple Threat Reaper Valley Death Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a semifinals match to determine who moves on to the finals!

 _ **(Written in the Stars- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Canterlot High, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

 **Michael:** Here comes Twilight and even though she has that injured arm, she seems to still want in this match! But that arm will cause her some problems.

 _ **(Fight- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bobby:** And her opponents, first, from Canterlot High, SUNSET SHIMMER!

 **JR:** Likewise to Twilight, Sunset also has that injured arm, both will be targets for Siege.

 _ **(This Means War- Nickelback)**_

 **Bobby:** And their opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 257 pounds, SIEGE!

 **Nigel:** Guys, is it just me, or does Siege not look willing to have this match tonight?

 **Jerry:** Yeah, he doesn't look to be willing.

Then, Siege asked for a mic.

 **Siege:** Twilight, Sunset, I really don't want you two fighting me tonight. I am a deadly force in the ring, and let me just say that you guys don't have to put your careers on the line. I mean sure, it's one million dollars, no one can say no to that. But, is it worth losing your career over? Something that you love to do gone because you wanted the money? I'll tell what-

Siege was interrupted by Nigel, who had just got off the phone with Mr. McMahon.

Nigel grabbed a mic and entered the ring.

 **Siege:** What is it, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** I have just got off the phone with Vince McMahon and I will say this. This tournament will not end just yet, we will have a Reaper Valley Death Match, we will have a Nail Crazy Death Match, and we will have an Ambulance Match Final. But the rules are changing a little.

This intrigued all three competitors and the audience.

 **Siege:** Go on.

 **Nigel:** I have received word that the IWGP 6 man tag team titles have been vacated. So, tonight we will issue an open challenge to any three superstars in the locker room to come out here and take on you three.

 **Jerry:** What!?

 **JR:** My Gawd, this is amazing!

 **Nigel:** It will be the same for the other semifinalists, and the reward will increase to three million dollars, making it one million dollars for each of you.

 **Corino:** Nice!

 **Nigel:** And as a bonus, the winners will also receive the IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Championships!

 **Kevin:** Oh my gosh! The IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Championships on the line in the finals!

 **Nigel:** So let's get Bobby Cruise back in here to introduce you to your opponents!

Bobby Cruise then entered the ring and awaited the opponents.

 _ **(Ken Theme- Street Fighter V)**_

Then, out came Ken Masters in his Street Fighter V clothes, Zangief in his Street Fighter V clothes, and Rashid.

 **Bobby:** Their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 606 pounds, the team of Ken Masters, Zangief, and Rashid, TEAM STREET FIGHTER!

 **Michael:** Ladies and gentlemen we have some Street Fighters in the house!

 **Jerry:** Yeah, and this team looks like a good one!

Siege started out for his team whilst Rashid started for the other team.

Sinclair asked if both superstars were ready.

 **Rashid:** Yes.

 **Siege:** Yeah.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Siege and Rashid started with a staredown, then, Rashid stuck out his hand, Siege accepted as they both shook hands.

 **Kevin:** Nice, a Code of Honor being showed here.

Then, they backed up. Rashid then charged Siege…

…and was hit by a clothesline by Siege.

 **Jerry:** Ooh, nice clothesline there by Siege.

Siege then exited the ring and grabbed a chained up chair.

 **JR:** Uh-oh, Siege has a chair! And it's chained up!

Siege swung at Rashid…

…only for Rashid to duck…

…and hit Siege with his signature, the Eagle Spike, which was a flying Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! Super Kick in midair!

 **JR:** My Gawd, what a move!

Rashid went for the cover.

ImmediateKick out.

 **Jerry:** Whoa! That wasn't even a one count!

 **Michael:** Yeah, that wasn't a one count, Rashid's going to have to do more than that to win.

Then, as Rashid picked Siege up…

…Siege hit Rashid with many elbows, finishing with a spinning elbow, delivering Machine Gun Barrage.

 **Kevin:** Machine Gun Barrage! Siege hits his signature!

Then, Siege drug Rashid over to the corner, climbed to the top rope…

…picked Rashid up in a Fisherman's Suplex position…

…and when he jumped, instead of Suplexing Rashid…

…he brought Rashid's head onto his knee, completing Siege's finisher, Game Over.

 **Nigel:** Game Over! Siege connects it!

 **Jerry:** Looks like Game Over for Rashid.

Siege covered.

 **1… 2…** Ken jumped in and broke the pin.

 **JR:** Nice save there by Ken.

 **Kevin:** It would've been over, but Ken comes in to save it!

Ken then got back on the apron. Siege then exited the ring…

…and grabbed a thumbtack covered flaming chair.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, that flaming chair's covered with thumbtacks!

Siege swung at Rashid…

…and connected with Rashid's face, causing Rashid to get slightly burnt and bleeding on his face a little.

 **Kevin:** OH MY!

 **Nigel:** My gosh, that chair shot was brutal! Looks like Rashid is a little burnt from that shot.

 **Corino:** He's also bleeding!

 **Michael:** Does Rashid have anything left?

Siege then decided to end this, but not by himself.

Siege tagged in Sunset, and Sunset tagged in Twilight.

Before they could do anything, Zangief and Ken were sent off the apron by Siege and Sunset.

Then, the three picked up Rashid…

…and gave him a Triple Powerbomb, afterwards, they did the Shield's taunt.

 **JR:** Triple Powerbomb! A move used by the now disbanded Shield!

Sunset then waited for Rashid to get up…

…and hit him with a kick to his knee, a Roundhouse Kick, and finished with an Enzuiguri, hitting the Equestrian Kick Combo.

 **Michael:** Equestrian Kick Combo!

Twilight managed to pick up Rashid, with some effort due to her injury, threw him in the air…

…did a backflip, causing her knees to hit Rashid's head…

…landed an Enzuiguri to the back of Rashid's head…

…and finished with a Wheel Kick, delivering Go to Sleep 2.0.

 **Kevin:** Twilight hits Go to Sleep 2.0!

Then, Rashid staggered to his feet, allowing Siege to do half a front flip, bouncing off the ropes…

…and connect with Lethal Injection.

 **Kevin:** LETHAL… IIIIINNNNN… JECTION!

Twilight, the legal competitor, went for the cover.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 **Kevin:** They got it!

 **JR:** What a match.

 _ **(Dance Away- Damn Valentines)**_

 **Bobby:** The winners of the match advancing to the final, SIEGE, SUNSET SHIMMER, and TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

 **Nigel:** They're moving on to the finals!

 **Jerry:** And it's going to be good!

* * *

 **Post-Match Interviews**

Team Street Fighter was standing next to the finalists Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer.

 **Ken:** Man, we didn't even get a chance, that just shows how much we have to improve as a team. Zangief and I may not have gotten a shot, but Rashid did all he could, he had a chance to tag in, he didn't capitalize on it, but like I said, something we have to work on as a team, great job guys.

 **Siege:** You basically just summed that match up, but I will give you credit Ken, you have enough agility to keep your team in the match if it goes wrong. Nice job tonight guys.

* * *

 **Ok, so with the new rule implemented, here's the next match:**

 **Akuma, Dean Ambrose, and Ultimate Warrior vs. Three unknown opponents in a Nail Crazy Death Match**

 **If you have three characters you would like to see against Ambrose, Akuma, and Ultimate Warrior, PM me or put it in reviews.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	11. Nailing It

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the next and last semifinal round for the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament. Thanks to The Lizard King for the three opponents he gave me!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **Let's get this match under way!**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, we are one match away from the finals!

 **Jerry:** Oh man, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about how awesome the final's going to be!

 **Kevin:** For the introductions, let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** The following 6 man Nail Crazy Death Match is scheduled for one fall! It is a semifinals match to determine who will move on to the finals!

 _ **(Unstable- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing 280 pounds, THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!

 **Michael:** Ultimate Warrior and the two people he's tagging with all have one common goal.

 **Jerry:** Yeah, and that's destroy the other opponents!

 _ **(Retaliation- CFO$)**_

 **Bobby:** And his partner, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 210 pounds, DEAN AMBROSE!

Ambrose walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

 _ **(Akuma Theme- Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

 **Bobby:** And their partner, from Japan, weighing 176 pounds, AKUMA!

Akuma walked down the ramp and into the ring.

 _ **(Break Orbit- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Wait a minute!

 **Michael:** Are you kidding me?

Three figures came running out onto the stage, being followed by a fourth figure that was their manager.

 **Bobby:** And their opponents, being accompanied by Karin Kanzuki, weighing in at a combined weight of 822 pounds, the team of Ibuki, Neville, and Birdie, THE KANZUKI RANGERS!

 **Kevin:** How can their combined weight be 822 pounds?

 **Jerry:** Check out Birdie, Kevin. Alone, he weighs 507 pounds!

 **Kevin:** Ok, that makes a little more sense.

Starting out for The Kanzuki Rangers, was Ibuki, on the other team, Dean Ambrose started out.

Sinclair asked if both superstars were ready.

 **Ibuki:** You bet!

 **Ambrose:** Hell yeah.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Ibuki and Ambrose started by trading blow for blow from the start of the match. Ibuki got the upper hand by knocking Ambrose down with a clothesline.

 **Nigel:** Nice clothesline there by Ibuki.

Ibuki then left the ring in search of a weapon. She then grabbed a nail covered chair.

 **Corino:** Ibuki's got a nail covered chair!

Ibuki swung…

…and connected with the chair, causing Ambrose to bleed.

 **Jerry:** OH MY!

 **JR:** What a vicious chair shot!

 **Michael:** Ambrose is busted wide open!

Ibuki went for the cover.

 **1…** Kick out.

 **Michael:** Kick out at one!

 **Kevin:** Looks like Ambrose still has stuff in the tank, even though he's bleeding!

Ibuki picked Ambrose up…

…only for Ambrose to hit Ibuki with Dirty Deeds.

 **Michael:** Ambrose hits Dirty Deeds!

 **Nigel:** Both competitors down!

Then, both superstars were crawling and scratching to their corners, trying to get a tag.

 **JR:** Both superstars down, trying to get to their corners!

Then, Ambrose tagged Akuma and Ibuki tagged Neville.

 **Kevin:** Both of them tagged!

Akuma struck first with a clothesline to Neville.

 **Jerry:** Oh, Akuma hits a massive clothesline!

Akuma then went to the corner and stomped his foot, preparing his spear, The Raging Demon.

 **Nigel:** Uh-oh, I sense a spear coming up…

Then, Neville got up…

…and was speared by Akuma viciously.

 **Michael:** The Raging Demon! Akuma hits his signature spear!

Akuma went for the cover.

 **1… 2…** Birdie broke up the pin.

 **Nigel:** Nice save there by Birdie!

Then, Akuma sent Birdie out of the ring, by this point, Ultimate Warrior had set up a nail covered table, but when he turned…

…he was met by two forearm smashes, a Roundhouse Kick, and a Twist of Fate by Ibuki, which was one of Ibuki's finishers, Hashinsho.

 **Corino:** Ibuki hits Hashinsho!

Then, Ambrose was taken out by Birdie by Birdie headbutting Ambrose 7 times, the last one knocking Ambrose down, completing Birdie's signature, Killing Head.

 **Michael:** Killing Head! Birdie hits it!

Akuma was getting ready to pick Neville up…

…but Neville countered and knocked Akuma down with an Enzuiguri.

 **JR:** Nice Enzuiguri by Neville!

Then, Neville climbed to the top rope…

…and landed Red Arrow on Akuma.

 **JR:** My Gawd! Red Arrow! This truly is the man gravity forgot!

Then, Ibuki climbed to the top rope while Birdie carried Akuma to the apron.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, not looking good for Akuma!

 **Michael:** Oh no, please don't tell me… Are they about to hit Doomsday Device on Akuma?

 **Kevin:** I think so!

Birdie picked Akuma up in a powerbomb position, Ibuki leapt…

…and gave Akuma a huge knee, sending Akuma through the nail covered table, and landing Kanzuki Style Doomsday Device, causing Akuma to bleed immensely on his back and the back of his arms.

 **Jerry, JR, Michael, Kevin, Corino, and Nigel:** OH!

 **JR:** Kanzuki Style Doomsday Device! Straight into the nail covered table!

 **Michael:** And Akuma's bleeding heavily!

Birdie and Ibuki sent Akuma back in the ring and Neville went for the cover.

 **1… 2… 3!** It was over.

 _ **(Break Orbit- CFO$)**_

 **Bobby:** The winners of the match advancing to the final, THE KANZUKI RANGERS!

 **Jerry:** Wow, what a match!

 **JR:** That was amazing!

The Kanzuki Rangers then stood in the middle of the ring and raised their arms in victory. But then…

 _ **(Dance Away- Damn Valentines)**_

 **JR:** Wait a minute!

 **Michael:** What are they doing out here?

On the entrance stage was not only Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer, but also their friends and managers for thexample next match, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Riley, reDragon.

 **Kevin:** What's Fish and O'Riley doing with Siege, Twilight, and Sunset?

 **Nigel:** Probably due to the respect that they earned for Siege after two events, first, the glorious match that pitted Siege against reDragon, if you remember, Siege survived reDragon's finishing tag maneuver, Chasing the Dragon, Siege didn't win the match, but he earned the respect of reDragon that night, then, when Lethal faced Cole at Death Before Dishonor, Cole Super Kicked Lethal and was about to win, but Todd Sinclair was down, allowing Siege to come in and hit Cole with a Stone Cold Stunner, to which afterwards, Lethal hit Lethal Injection and won, then Siege and reDragon came out and gave a post-match assault to Cole, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

By the time Nigel was done, Siege, Twilight, and Sunset were staring down their challengers.

 **Siege:** You want those titles? You'll have to fight for them with your heart, soul, and guts, the only way you'll win is if you kill us, because if we still have a breath in our bodies, we will fight to stay out of those Ambulances.

 **Neville:** That won't be necessary, because no matter how hard you try, we will leave the IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Champions and each one million dollars richer.

 **Siege:** Heh, good luck with that.

Then, Siege, Twilight, and Sunset offered a handshake, to which The Kanzuki Rangers accepted.

 **Jerry:** Oh man, this is heated!

 **Kevin:** Fans, we gotta take a commercial break, but when we return, the finals of the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament! Stay with us!

* * *

 **This is it, the final match.**

 **Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer w/ reDragon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Riley) vs. The Kanzuki Rangers (Neville, Ibuki, and Birdie w/ Karin Kanzuki) in an Ambulance Match**

 **2 teams enter…**

 **1 team shall stand…**

 **1 team shall fall…**

 **Next up, the promo for the finals.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	12. Finals Promo

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the promo for the finals!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _Blood…_

 _It shows the damage dealt from battle…_

 _It shows the determination of warriors…_

 _And tonight…_

 _There will be blood shed._

 _ **(Cue The Avengers Theme)**_

 _Two teams, both made of warriors…_

 _(Shows Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer)_

 _One team, forged from determination._

 _ **Siege:**_ _You will have to kill us if you want those titles!_

 _ **Twilight:**_ _We will never give up! Not in the face of danger or pain!_

 _ **Sunset:**_ _We are warriors, and we will rise victorious!_

 _(Shows Neville, Ibuki, and Birdie, the Kanzuki Rangers)_

 _The other, forged from strength._

 _ **Neville:**_ _We will show that nothing is impossible!_

 _ **Ibuki:**_ _We may be the underdogs, but we will show that underdogs can defeat even the greatest superstars!_

 _ **Birdie:**_ _We are going to destroy our opponents tonight!_

 _ **(Cue Ring of Honor War of the Worlds Theme)**_

 _Tonight…_

 _(Shows Siege Superplexing Neville off a 20 ft ladder)_

 _Two teams enter…_

 _(Shows Ibuki hitting Twilight with a Twist of Fate)_

 _One team leaves…_

 _(Shows Sunset landing Equestrian Kick Combo on Birdie)_

 _One million dollars richer…_

 _(Shows Neville landing Red Arrow on Siege as they both go through a table)_

 _And the IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Champions…_

 _(Shows the IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Championship belts)_

 _But one thing is certain…_

 _(Shows multiple scenes showing one character from one team hitting the other with a move)_

 _There…_

 _Will…_

 _Be…_

 _VIOLENCE!_

* * *

 **Next up, the match of the century.**

 **Siege, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer w/ reDragon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Riley) vs. The Kanzuki Rangers (Neville, Ibuki, Birdie w/ Karin Kanzuki) in an Ambulance Match**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	13. Finals, Assaulted, and Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the final match of the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament! This is it, Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer w/ reDragon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Riley) against The Kanzuki Rangers (Neville, Ibuki, and Birdie w/ Karin Kanzuki) in an Ambulance Match! Let's get the finals underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for the final match of what has turned out to be a great Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament.

 **Jerry:** Oh man, get ready, business is picking up JR!

 **Kevin:** For the final match of the night, let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

 **Bobby:** This is your television MAIIIIIIIIIN EVENT! It is a 6 man Ambulance Match to determine the winner of the three million dollar cash prize, and who will become the IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Champions! In an Ambulance Match, there are no rules, the only way to win is to put your opponents inside the three Ambulances.

 _ **(Dance Away- Damn Valentines)**_

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, being accompanied by reDragon, the team of SIEGE, TWILIGHT SPARKLE, and SUNSET SHIMMER!

 **Michael:** Remember guys, Twilight and Sunset still have those injured arms that could play a factor in this fight.

 _ **(Break Orbit- CFO$)**_

 **Bobby:** And their opponents, being accompanied by Karin Kanzuki, weighing in at a combined weight of 822 pounds, the team of Ibuki, Neville, and Birdie, THE KANZUKI RANGERS!

Sinclair asked if both teams were ready.

 **Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer:** Yes.

 **The Kanzuki Rangers:** Yes.

Sinclair called for the bell.

From the start, the two teams were brawling. Siege's team got the upper hand with each hitting a clothesline on their opponents.

 **Kevin:** Nice clothesline by Team Siege!

Team Siege then left the ring in search of a weapon. They each got a chair and reentered the ring.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, they all got chairs!

Team Siege swung their chairs…

…only for The Kanzuki Rangers to duck…

…and catch Team Siege in Ibuki's signature, Twist of Fate.

 **JR:** Countered into… THE TWIST OF FATE! My Gawd!

 **Nigel:** Trying to end it early!

But as The Kanzuki Rangers picked Team Siege up…

…Siege hit Neville (the superstar picking up Siege) with Siege's signature, the Codebreaker…

 **Michael:** Codebreaker out of nowhere!

…Twilight picked up Ibuki, with some effort, threw Ibuki into the air and connected Go to Sleep 2.0…

 **Kevin:** Go to Sleep 2.0! Twilight hits it!

…and Sunset hit Birdie with the Equestrian Kick Combo.

 **Nigel:** Equestrian Kick Combo! What brutal force!

Then, Siege grabbed the chair he dropped…

…and hit Neville in the head with it.

 **Jerry:** OH! What a chair shot!

Then, Siege began to drag Neville to the Ambulances.

 **JR:** Neville's going to be put in the Ambulance!

But then, Birdie had recovered enough to run at Siege…

…get Siege away from Neville…

…hit Siege with a Pop-up Powerbomb, but still hold on to him…

…landing three more normal powerbombs…

…and finish with the Last Ride, completing Birdie's finisher, Sing to my Chain.

 **Michael:** Sing to my Chain! Birdie hits it!

Then, in the ring, Ibuki was setting up a 20 foot ladder at the corner of the ring.

 **Corino:** A ladder? This isn't TLC yet!

Then, Ibuki climbed to the top of the ladder…

…and jumped like she was doing the Red Arrow…

…but instead, landed a Hurricanrana on a standing Twilight, completing another one of Ibuki's finishers, Yoritoshi.

 **Kevin:** OH! Yoritoshi! From the top of the 20 foot ladder! Wow!

Then, Neville was climbing the ladder looking to hit Red Arrow on Twilught…

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, I think Neville's going for Red Arrow here!

…only for Siege, who had apparently already recovered from Birdie's move, to grab Neville…

 **Michael:** Wait a minute, look at Siege!

 **Jerry:** He already recovered?

 **Corino:** Uh-oh, Siege maybe thinking Superplex!

…and Superplex Neville off the ladder onto the mat below.

 **JR:** My Gawd! My Gawd! My Gawd! Superplex from the top of the 20 foot ladder!

 **Nigel:** That move devastating to both superstars!

Then, Birdie had set up two tables stacked one on top of the other on the outside. He then entered the ring…

…pulled Siege out of the ring…

…and put Siege on top of the tables.

 **Jerry:** What's Birdie doing here?

 **JR:** I don't know, King, but it can't be good.

Then, Birdie helped Neville to the top of the ladder.

 **Kevin:** Are you kidding me?

 **Nigel:** I think he's gonna help Neville go for Red Arrow off the top of the ladder!

Nigel was right, as soon as he said that…

…Neville leaped off the ladder and performed Red Arrow on Siege through both tables.

 **Michael:** OH MY GOD!

 **Corino:** DEVASTATING! Just fricking devastating!

Then, as Birdie and Neville were dragging Siege to the Ambulances and Ibuki and the others recovered…

…the Bullet Club composed of the Elites (Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) and "The Cleaner' Kenny Omega), Adam Cole, Adam Paige, and The Club (Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows) came out and attacked Ibuki, Twilight, and Sunset, but they didn't target Twilight and Sunset's injured arms.

 **Kevin:** Come on! What's Bullet Club doing out here!?

 **Nigel:** Damn it! I told them to wait a week! That's it!

Nigel then got up and was about to enter the ring until…

… Birdie, Neville, Karin, and reDragon began countering against the Bullet Club.

 **Kevin:** Yes! Go guys!

 **Jerry:** Yeah, get'em out of here!

Then, Siege had recovered enough to join in.

 **Michael:** And now Siege is in the mix!

Then, Ibuki, Twilight, and Sunset began to retaliate.

Then, Karin and reDragon got knocked out of the ring…

…and were unconscious due to the Bullet Club's Super Kicks.

 **Nigel (back in his seat):** Guys, the managers are unconscious!

 **Jerry:** What are we gonna do?

Then…

 _ **AWESOME!**_

 _ **(I Came to Play- Downstait)**_

 **Jerry:** Wait a minute, that's not Miz!

 **JR:** No, it's Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow ran down the ramp and entered the ring, then, even more shockingly…

 _ **(Phenomenal- CFO$)**_

 **Kevin:** WHAT!? The creator of the Bullet Club is coming out?

But, surprisingly, the man left not being assaulted, Adam Cole, welcomed AJ with open arms…

…only to get hit with Styles Clash.

 **JR, Michael, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** WHAT!?

 **Michael:** Did AJ Styles just- He just-

 **Kevin:** He turned on the Bullet Club!

Then, after all the Bullet Club was out of the ring, AJ grabbed a mic.

 **AJ:** Bullet Club! This is not what we were created for! We were created for showing dominance, not pre, mid, or post-match assaults! Bullet Club, this is the new team that you will face, because I saw what you did to Siege's partners!

 **Jerry:** Wait, what!?

 **AJ:** Take a look!

The titantron showed Ryu, Akuma, Reznov, and Hudson all injured, OK, but injured.

 **AJ:** You injured his partners! Do you think you'll get out of your match just by doing something like that? No! Not anymore! The match will happen when Twilight and Sunset's arms are better.

Twilight then grabbed a mic.

 **Twilight:** AJ, the doctors said that our injury wasn't bad, they'll be ready for tomorrow, which is WrestleMania 32!

The crowd cheered at this.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **JR:** My Gawd! The injury wasn't bad! They'll be ready for WrestleMania 32!

Then, Neville spoke through a mic.

 **Neville:** You guys might think that you're tough, but your not! Tonight proved that!

Then Ibuki spoke.

 **Ibuki:** If you think you're tough, just wait until WrestleMania 32, we'll show you how tough you're not!

Then, Siege spoke up.

 **Siege:** Kanzuki Rangers, I just want you to know that whatever happens, you have earned my team's respect, we'll settle this another time…

Siege then turned his attention to Bullet Club.

 **Siege:** But at WrestleMania 32, the Bullet Club will get shown NO respect whatsoever! That night, the Bullet Club is going down!

 **Jerry:** Wow, lot of tensions between these two teams!

 **Kevin:** Fans, after WrestleMania 32, it will be Siege, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer against the Kanzuki Rangers for the IWGP 6 Man Tag Team Championships! Why am I saying this when the stake of Siege's partners is on the line? Nigel will tell all of us!

Nigel then entered the ring.

 **Nigel:** Bullet Club! Your risk of being fired at WrestleMania 32 is unchanged, but if Siege's Team loses, they will receive no penalty of people being fired!

 **Jerry:** OH!

 **JR:** The chances of Siege's partners being fired have become none!

 **Michael:** Fans, our time is up! We will see you all at WrestleMania 32 for this amazing event!

The scene ends showing an enraged Bullet Club leaving the arena.

* * *

 **Whoa, quick change of plans there, and AJ Styles turning on Bullet Club? Who would've seen that coming?**

 **This is the end of the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament, as soon as the Royal Rumble is done and over, I will be putting up a new wrestling story!**

 **SpiritReaper42 had a great idea for Survivor Series matches, so the story will start out before both The Fanfiction Royal Rumble and the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
